


Ready?

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings and contents may vary on individual interpretation, and may include (but not limited to) underage, age difference, teacher/student, student/student, first times, and/or dub-con. Definitely a blow job incoming, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tink_Sky_Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tink_Sky_Reid), [sky_reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/gifts).



[ **TUMBLR** ](http://amphigoury-art.tumblr.com/post/83444180645/nsfw-nc17-art-ready)


End file.
